


Like father, Like son

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff notices that Stiles feels guilty about everything his father had gone through while he was the nogitsune and he decides to have a heart to heart with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father, Like son

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested on tumblr to write a father-son bonding moment between Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles and this is the story I've written.

Stiles stared at the chess-board in the middle of his room, the chess-board he had used to explain his father everything, the chess-board the nogitsune had touched, because it knew that the message would be understood. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles looked up at his father, leaning against the doorpost, staring at him with the frown on his forehead. Stiles didn’t know if he would ever be okay again, if he would be able to forget everything his body had done, if he would be able to forget that this body had tried to kill his own father. 

“I don’t know…” He wished he could tell his father that he was okay, that everything was alright, but he knew that his father would see that he was lying, would know that he was lying. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The sheriff stepped into Stiles room and Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really know what he could say, how he could explain how it felt, how it felt to remember everything his body had done, without him actually wanting to do it. 

“I think this time I can’t find any sarcasm that fits.” Stiles fell down on his bed and he felt his fathers arm around his shoulder.  
“That’s okay, we can talk without the sarcasm.” The sheriff forced a smile on his face and Stiles looked up at him, looked up at the man that had gone through so much, but still survived.

“I can’t believe he made you think that I had what my mother had…” Stiles voice broke and he saw his father’s lip trembling, the memories still hurting him, the memories still hurting Stiles too.  
“I can’t believe he tried to kill you…” Stiles paused for a moment.  
“Twice.” He bent his head and his father’s hand was caressing his back, trying to calm him down, trying to tell him that it was alright, that everyone understood that it wasn’t Stiles who had done this, that everyone understood that Stiles would never want to do this.

“Luckily it seems that I have more than three lives.” The Sheriff shrugged his shoulders and sighed.   
“And two out of three times you were the one saving that life.” He looked at his son and Stiles could hear how proud he was, how relieved, how happy that they still had each other, that they would always have each other.

“How many times will I be able to do that?” Stiles swallowed, fighting against the tears and the worries that were plaguing his mind.   
“How may times will I be able to save you?” He looked up, his eyes watering, his throat thickening.   
“What when I can’t? What when I can’t save your life? What when something happens?” He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and his father wrapped his arms around him, pressing him against his chest. 

“Then you’ll remember that your father was proud on you, that he’ll still be proud on you and that you are everything he had ever wished for.” The sheriff whispered and Stiles pressed his face against his father’s strong shoulder, pretending for a moment that everything was alright, that everything would be alright.


End file.
